


Моя большая толстая слегка досадная свадьба

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур и Имс скрываются от налогов. Некоторые люди в их жизни недовольны отсутствием свадьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя большая толстая слегка досадная свадьба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Big Fat Slightly Annoying Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106799) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Утром Артур проснулся с ужасным похмельем и женатым.

_Что ж_ , подумал он, _моя мать меня убьет._  
Потом подумал: _Кобб убьет меня первым._  
Последней мыслью, заставившей его окончательно проснуться, было: моя мать страшна в гневе, но у нее, по крайней мере, нет возможности превращать в ад часы моего сна и бодрствования одновременно.

Артур опустил ноги со своей стороны кровати, надеясь выскользнуть из постели, когда новоиспеченный муж схватил его за бедро.  
– Останься со мной. Ммм… здесь так уютно.  
– Имс, уже далеко за полдень, – Артур посмотрел в окно - занавески были закрыты неплотно, оставляя щелочку.  
В какой стране они находятся? Боже, сколько же он выпил прошлой ночью? Он помнил, как составил договор с Имсом, и как они поехали в ближайшую юридическую контору, но дальше… абсолютно ничего.  
Был ли у них секс?

Артур посмотрел на свои голые бедра, покрытые отметинами. Ладно, этот вопрос можно вычеркнуть из списка.  
– Мы теперь женаты, – пробормотал Имс. – Муж и муж, пока смерть не разлучит нас, и весь этот романтический джаз. Может, уже пора начинать звать меня по имени?  
– Нет, – отрезал Артур. – И если ты назовешь меня мистером Имсом, я засуну твои грязные боксеры тебе в глотку.  
– Ты не жаловался, когда я был развязным прошлой ночью, – засмеялся Имс и наконец приоткрыл один глаз. – Вернись в кровать. Я обещаю, скучно не будет.

Артур не ответил: он продолжал сидеть напряженный, с прямой спиной. Имс провел пальцем по изгибу позвоночника, задевая следы, которые сам же оставил прошлой ночью. Чувствительная кожа Артура подрагивала, пока пальцы Имса медленно поднимались вверх.  
Конечно, Артур уступил. Он скользнул обратно под одеяло, бросив взгляд на часы. Они должны встретиться с кем-то… он не помнил, с кем именно, но с этим кем-то в три. Артур рассудил, что время для небольшого отдыха есть.  
– Ты в курсе, что я женился на тебе только чтобы избежать уплаты налогов, – сказал он. – Потому что ты британец.  
– Да, да, я знаю. Ты рассказывал о своей бессмертной англофилии и немеркнущей страсти к моей налоговой декларации. – Имс усмехнулся и провел пальцем по носу Артура. – Моя налоговая декларация, она такая привлекательная, чарующая… Подумай только, что ты можешь в нее засунуть…

Узы брака, конечно, были прочны и священны, но даже они оказались не в силах лишить Артура желания заткнуть Имсу рот. Он вывернулся из объятий, схватил Имса за волосы и грубо притянул его к себе. В глазах Имса загорелся огонек удивления и радости.  
– О да. Никакой больше смущенной невесты, так? – улыбнулся он.  
– Если ты ждал этого, то извини, – сказал Артур, – но это не то, что ты получишь.  
– Не-а, – ответил Имс. – Единственное, что я хотел получить – это тебя.

***  
Быть женатым на Имсе оказалось не так ужасно.  
Кажется, до настоящего времени в Имсе не проявлялось этой скрытой сентиментальности. Артур был совсем не против, когда кто-то добровольно бегал и покупал для него свежий хлеб - просто потому, что ему захотелось свежего хлеба. Правда, в ответ на свою доброту Имс ожидал каких-нибудь сексуальных услуг, что делало эту доброту не столь милой… но нельзя сказать, что Артуру было неприятно оказывать «сексуальные услуги» Имсу, который так соблазнительно пах выпечкой и хлебом.

В конечном счете, даже мать Артура простила его за побег и скрытность. Матушка Артура была католичкой, но – как она охотно поведала по телефону – бывшей католичкой.

Все было в порядке, не считая одной серьезной проблемы. Кобба.  
Кобб никогда ничего не говорил напрямую. Не такой он был человек.

На следующей же работе Имс сообщил всему миру: вот она - его любимая «жена», поклоняйтесь и боготворите ее. Ариадна только рассмеялась, Юсуф поперхнулся своим чаем и что-то пропыхтел. Даже Сайто (какого черта Сайто был там, никто не знал - и никто не собирался спрашивать) начал аплодировать.

Кобб к поздравлениям не присоединился. Артур заметил, как дернулись его брови, и как он резко, без перехода вернулся к обсуждению задания.  
Кобб был немаловажным человеком в жизни Артура, и Артур не хотел, чтобы между ними царила атмосфера тревоги и всего такого прочего. Это могло помешать дальнейшей работе, разве нет?

Поэтому ночью на складе, отправив Имса купить новые простыни в их спальню, Артур решил поговорить с Коббом начистоту. Тот делал наброски за своим столом.  
Он демонстративно не оторвал глаз от чертежей, когда перед столом появился Артур.

– Эй, – позвал Артур.  
– Что такое? – спросил Кобб.  
Существовали дипломатические меры, подходящие для такой ситуации. Артур умел вывести людей на разговор. Но на этот раз он решил узнать все напрямую.  
Поэтому просто перегнулся через стол и спросил:  
– У тебя какие-то проблемы со мной и Имсом?

Кобб фыркнул.  
– До сегодняшнего дня я даже не знал, что есть ты и Имс.  
– Единственная причина, по которой мы поженились - это налоги. Я не знаю, сталкивался ли ты когда-то с такой проблемой, но, занимаясь незаконной деятельностью, рано или поздно встречаешься с СВД*.  
– Я прекрасно это знаю, – сказал Кобб. – И я уверен, что ты решил сбежать и выйти за Имса из-за… налоговых причин.  
Он взглянул на засос на шее Артура. Артуру внезапно вспомнилось, как в старших классах он скрывал свои отношения с Бруно Маккензи. Он уже вырос, черт возьми. Он не собирается снова заливаться соловьем и объяснять причины своего выбора.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Просто хотел внести ясность.  
– Я рад, – ответил Кобб, и это звучало так, словно он жевал ногти.

Артур обдумал, стоит ли продолжить их разговор, но Кобб выглядел уставшим. Они всегда могут поговорить об этом завтра.  
Но, уже уходя, он услышал шуршание бумаг и бормотание Кобба:  
– Я бы мог устроить вашу свадьбу.

Артур остановился как вкопанный:  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – ответил Кобб.  
Очевидно, они были слишком мужественными, чтобы вести такие разговоры.  
– Если это так важно для тебя, – колеблясь, произнес Артур. – Я думаю, ты мог бы…

Имс его за это убьет. Точно.

***  
Имс был вне себя от радости.

– Я обожаю свадьбы, – заявил он.  
– Неужели? – скептически поинтересовался Артур.  
– Ну, обычно я люблю поболтать с подружками невесты в красивых платьях, а потом переспать с кем-нибудь из них, но на нашей с тобой свадьбе, дорогуша, я этого делать не буду. К тому же, самое красивое платье будет у тебя.   
Артур просто повернулся и ушел.

И, увы, столкнулся с Ариадной.  
– Эй, я слышала, что скоро будет свадьба! Потрясающе, – воскликнула она. – Кобб уже попросил меня помочь ему с приглашениями. Как думаешь, нам стоить звать Фишера? В конце концов, это благодаря ему мы все сошлись…  
– Даже не смей, – пригрозил Артур.  
К ним подскочил Юсуф.  
– Я вызываюсь быть ответственным за вино! – сказал он радостно. Артур уставился на него в упор. – Я подумываю о том, чтобы представить вам мою собственную смесь. Я провел несколько экспериментов, и, думаю, она готова к употреблению!  
– Я сосчитаю до десяти, – сказал Артур. – Когда я закончу, все это окажется сном.

– Привет всем, – поздоровался Сайто. – Мистер Артур, я преподношу вам свои самые искренние поздравления. Я уже говорил с Коббом. Он настаивает, что вы бы предпочли пожениться в доме своей матери, но я уже купил маленький остров для приема.  
– Вы - самый лучший, – сказала Ариадна, а после к удивлению и ужасу Артура, она и Сайто обменялись дружеским хлопком.   
Артур снова сбежал.  
– …нет, правда, – успел услышать он объяснение Юсуфа. – Лишь один человек потерял сознание в прошлый раз, и он заверил меня, что у него осталось приятное фруктовое послевкусие во рту.

***  
– Даже мои налоги не стоят всего этого, – сказал Артур, когда они добрались до дома. – Я понятия не имел, что наша команда втайне питает надежду стать профессиональной свадебной компанией. Мне стоит перепечатать наши визитные карточки.  
– Бедный малыш, – протянул Имс, поглаживая Артура по спине. – Мы всегда можем сбежать вместе. Я слышал, в Гретна-Грин** прелестно в это время года. У нас ведь еще не было медового месяца…  
– Тебе все это нравится, ведь так?  
– А тебе разве нет?  
– Без комментариев, – ответил Артур, но, тем не менее, потянул Имса за собой на кровать.


End file.
